


Take Me Home Tonight

by vamplover82



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon sees someone unexpected at Pete's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic exchange at [](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/). Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated.

Clearly some wires had gotten crossed somewhere, because when Brendon showed up at Angels &amp; Kings, _she_ was one of the first people he saw. Obviously, it wasn't Pete's doing since Brendon mentioned the break-up not long after it happened. But _someone_ must not have gotten the memo that she shouldn't be there, especially not with the guy she dumped Brendon for.

Brendon almost, almost just turned around and walked right back out. He really wanted to, but of course, they were there fucking celebrating Pete's birthday, and he really couldn't leave when he'd come out to Chicago specifically for the party. So he walked in, edging his way around the room to avoid the happy (and apparently rather horny) couple making out.

He managed to make it past them with a minimum of trouble and was relieved to find Pete quickly and have some form of distraction. The problem was, though, that since it was Pete's birthday, everyone and their mother wanted to talk to him. So Brendon got to say hi, hang out for a bit, but when he left for a few minutes to get something to drink, he came back to find Pete completely surrounded by other people.

He sighed and looked at his watch. Still on the early side for anyone else to show up. Jon and Ryan were supposed to be there in maybe half an hour, and Brendon wasn't sure about Spencer, but figured he was either likely to show up with the others or come even later. He never was much of one for going to bars, birthday party or no.

So, Brendon kept to one end of the bar, knocking back a shot or two and generally avoiding everyone. It probably wasn't the smartest plan he'd ever had because it led to a lot of staring and muttering under his breath about vindictive exes. Still, keeping angry about it was better than the hurt he knew would be there otherwise. It was something of a relief when Brendon turned around to get the bartender's attention and found Spencer at his elbow, frowning slightly and looking vaguely concerned. Obviously he'd seen Brendon doing shots.

Brendon, however, put on his best fake smile. "Hey, Spence. How's it going?"

Spencer's frown deepened at that, and Brendon realized he had been slurring his words a bit. He'd feel worse about making Spencer worry about his drinking if he didn't already feel like shit just being there.

"I'm fine, Brendon. How are you?"

Brendon gave him a blank look, not sure how to answer that without sounding angry or mopey. So instead, he turned to the bartender and asked for another shot. He knocked it back immediately, pleased with the burn as it went down. That was obviously not the thing to do because it had Spencer looking worried and a little pissed off.

"How many of those have you had, anyway?"

"Just one or two," Brendon said defensively.

Obviously he should have checked the bar first because there were already three shot glasses sitting in front of him, and he thought the bartender may have taken one away. Spencer was starting to look even more pissed off, and Brendon sighed, stealing another glance over to where Audrey was still making out with her new guy. Spencer glanced over in the same direction and suddenly looked a lot less pissy.

"Look, maybe you should just get out of here or something. I'm sure Pete would understand."

Brendon opened his mouth to object, knowing that sitting in a hotel room by himself would hardly be better than sitting here and getting shit-faced. But maybe, maybe if he didn't go back by himself. Yeah, that might actually be pretty nice, and goodness knew he could do with a bit of nice. The question was, though, who could he get to come back with him with a minimum of fuss?

He really didn't feel up to trying to pick up someone random, because that would probably actually take some effort. Not to mention that he'd be more likely to be seen if he decided to scout the room. No, someone random was out. Which left someone he knew. There were a number of them around, but no one seemed quite right. It was kind of too bad it was Pete's birthday; he'd probably be up for it if he didn't kind of need to stay for longer than like, the first hour of the party.

Brendon was shaken out of his thoughts when a hand waved in front of his face. "Earth to Brendon? Look, Ryan and Jon just got here; I'm going to have a word with them. You'll be alright on your own for a few minutes?"

Brendon just nodded, considering getting another shot while Spencer was gone. He refrained, instead watching as his bandmates had a quick conversation. His gaze strayed once more to the corner where Audrey and her boyfriend were, and he turned away almost immediately; they were definitely doing more than making out, now. As he turned back to the bar, certain he wanted that drink now, Spencer grabbed his arm and began dragging him toward the door.

"Spencer, what-?" he started, but gave up when they emerged in the warm night air and a bottle of water was thrust into his hand.

"Drink up. Don't want you to have too terrible a hangover tomorrow morning."

Spencer managed to get them into a cab and back to their hotel without incident, and when he took Brendon back to his own room rather than leaving him alone, Brendon couldn't help but be grateful. He had amazing friends.

Brendon flopped down on Spencer's bed, pulling Spencer down with him and cuddling in close. Spencer didn't seem to mind, which meant that he was probably humoring Brendon; he was really not a cuddler. Still, Brendon appreciated it, and when he looked up to say thanks, he found them not more than an inch apart. Brendon was certainly opportunistic enough to take advantage of that, so he pressed his lips to Spencer's softly.

The kiss went on for longer than Brendon expected, but Spencer finally pulled away, and Brendon knew what he was going to say before either of them actually said anything.

"I know it's not the best idea, Spence, but _please_." Brendon's voice cracked slightly on the last word, and he would have been more embarrassed by it if Spencer hadn't looked like he was considering it.

"How drunk are you, Brendon?" he finally asked.

"Not at all really, anymore." And it was true; he had only been a little buzzed in the first place, and the bottle of water on the way back had pretty much taken care of that.

Spencer nodded, apparently taking his word for it. "So like, what exactly..." He trailed off, and Brendon knew how he wanted to answer that.

Brendon slumped back down so he wasn't looking at Spencer, not really shy about asking for what he wanted, but it was kind of awkward because it was _Spencer_. "Could you maybe blow me?"

Spencer was quiet for a moment, but then he began disentangling himself from Brendon, sliding off the bed and toeing off his shoes. He started stripping, and Brendon figured that was as good an answer as he was likely to get, so he started pulling his own clothes off.

Spencer just stood there waiting while he finished, so Brendon tossed his jeans over the side of the bed and slid to the edge, grabbing Spencer's hips and pulling him in. Spencer came toward him easily enough, but Brendon knew him well enough to see that he still wasn't completely convinced about any of this. So Brendon did what he thought might help - he got Spencer sitting down next to him and kissed him again, stroking his cock until it began to get hard.

Yeah, that was good. Brendon was getting hard, himself, so he let go of Spencer, who let out a small whimper. Definitely good.

Brendon pulled back and looked at Spencer with a pleading expression, and Spencer gave him a small smile before sliding onto the floor. He shifted until he was in a comfortable position, pushing Brendon's legs apart and kneeling between them. Brendon took a deep breath and held it as Spencer leaned forward, releasing it in a shuddery wave as Spencer licked a stripe up the underside of his dick.

Spencer got down to it after that, and while Brendon was sure Spencer had never mentioned sucking dick before, he was really good at it. Brendon couldn't seem to keep still, and before he knew it, his hands had wandered into Spencer's hair. He tried not to be too grabby, but when Spencer hit a particularly sensitive spot, Brendon maybe yanked on Spencer's hair a little harder than he should have.

Spencer stilled, and Brendon was about to apologize when he realized that Spencer looked more surprised than angry. "Sorry?" he ventured, unsure.

Spencer moved away just enough to talk. "Just don't pull too hard."

He dove back in with gusto, and Brendon did his best not to yank on Spencer's hair or anything. It was kind of difficult, especially when Spencer started making little grunting sounds, but Brendon was close anyway. He came moments later, giving Spencer's hair a sharp tug. He fell back on the bed, breathing heavily, while Spencer climbed up next to him and not so subtly pressed his dick into Brendon's hip.

Brendon slid his hand up Spencer's thigh and grasped his dick again, pumping it steadily for not more than a minute before Spencer was coming all over his hand and hip. Brendon knew he should get up and wash his hand at least, but he couldn't quite bring himself to move. Instead, he wiped it on the bedspread, and Spencer made a disapproving noise.

"Damn it, Brendon, I have to sleep here."

Brendon smiled slightly; only Spencer would be pissy after getting laid. "Just come with me back to my room."

Spencer pushed himself up and started getting dressed while Brendon lay there, watching. "Well, come on already. I'm tired, and you're still naked."

Brendon couldn't hold back a laugh, and Spencer smiled at that. Brendon got up and dressed, walking in companionable silence with Spencer all the way to his room, where they got settled together in Brendon's bed. Spencer even let him cuddle up again, and yeah, Brendon really did have the best friends ever.


End file.
